Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a field of display technology, in particular, to a pixel structure, a display panel and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of science and technology, liquid crystal displays are more and more widely used in modern life, for example, mobile phone display, computer display, TV display and so on. A conventional single-domain liquid crystal display has been unable to meet requirements of people for the liquid crystal display due to disadvantages such as low contrast, asymmetrical viewing angle and color cast appearing when viewing a displayed image from different viewing angles.
The conventional liquid crystal display may alleviate the color cast associated with side viewing angles by means of double-domain liquid crystal display technology. In a conventional pixel structure for realizing double-domain liquid crystal display, any two adjacent pixel units in a column direction of the pixel units have the same aperture ratio. In electrodes provided with slits, ends of the slits facing towards thin film transistors are angled towards different orientations. In this way, in any two adjacent pixel units in the column direction, pure liquid crystal luminous efficiency at the angled ends of the slits of the electrodes presents a big difference. As a result, overall liquid crystal luminous efficiency and light transmittance present a big difference between two pixel units, so that a stripe is arising between the two pixel units.